Akatsuki Main Petak Umpet
by Hasegawa Michiyo Gled
Summary: Pein Bosan,Jadi dia ajak anak buahnya buat main Petak Umpet. Gimana akhirnya ? Mind To R and R NO FLAME
1. Chapter 1

**Akatsuki Main Petak Umpet**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hai :D ketemu lagi sama saya Hasegawa Michiyo Gled yang bisa kalian panggil dengan michi-san atau dengan embel-embel yang ini aku bkin Pairing Akatsuki lohh ! Karena aku suka Pairing Akatsuki jadi aku bkin deh cerita Humor bin ngakak ini (Semoga kalian bisa ketawa dengan fic ku ini,tapi kalo tidak bisa Gomen ya para reader-senpai yang saya hormati dan saya cintai (Hapus : dan saya cintai bila anda merasa mual)**

**Sebelum membaca fic ini saya harap anda menyiapkan plastik atau kantung muntah bila anda ingin muntah :D michi-san gak tnggung jawab loh kalo muntah**

**Ok Langsung Saja !**

**Happy Reading !**

**Don't Like Don't Read and No FLANE**

**Warning : Gaje , Banyak TYPOS , Humor (kalo gak Gomen ya) dan pemandangan lainnya yang merusak mata Reader Senpai)**

**Pemiliknya cuman Om Masashi Kishimoto sensei yang paling keren ganteng ciyus miapah enelan mi tektek mi ayam mi kari mi pangsit dll **

**Sudah di ingatkan supaya Para Reader Senpai menyediakan kantung plastik atau kantung muntah **

**Don't Like Don't Read And Don't FLAME !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari seperti biasanya Pein sang ketua yang ganteng,keren,bokepnisme,hentainisme,dan yang maha pengganggu ini *ditabok Pein* membangunkan para akatsuki dengan menggunakan Toak Mesjid (Tambah:Hasil Curian)

"Woooyyyyy ! Pemalas ! Bangunnn !" Teriak Pein dengan gajenya

"Ribut un Eikee masih mau bobok dengan Sasori-danna eike yang ganteng n sexy gtu loh" Deidara pun merepet dengan gaya bancinya *di C4 sama Deidara

"Aduh ngantuk nihh" Sasori sangking ngantuknya nabrak dinding

BRUAAKK,BRRUUKKK BBRREEKKK BBBEERRAAAKKK BRRUUUAAKKKEETTEEEKKK

"Adaaawwwww" Dengan elitenya Sasori pun tertidur alias pingsan

"Aduhh nanti muka ku yang ganteng ini jadi makin keriput (nyadar juga lo) *di hajar Itachi* " Itachi teriak histeris dengan gaya lebaynya *di lempar Itachi pake sendal jepit*

"Tobi masih mau bobokkk huuuwweeeeeeee " Tobi nangis dengan tidak elitenya dan dengan segera Pein segera mendiamkan Tobi dengan suara cemprengnya dengan menggunakan Lollipop rasa Baygon

"Aduh beiibbhhh aku masihh ngantukk niii" Manja Konan sama Pein

"Ya udahh Beibh bobok aja dulu sana" Pein pun membalas Konan dengan manja juga dan alhasil dengan cara Konan,Konan dapat tertidur di ranjangnya yang empuk kembali

"Haduhhh ngantuk gua Pein.. 5 menit lgi yeee" Melas Zetsu namun ia malah mendapatkan jitakan dari Pein dan dengan segera Zetsu pun menyusul Sasori dengan Pingsan secara tidak elite.

"Kalo lo gak kasih gua tidur,Lo bayar uang kas sekarang" Teriak Kakuzu dengan tampang death glear nya dan akhirnya Kakuzu kembali tidur karena Pein ketakutan untuk membayar uang kas sama Kakuzu

"Dewa Jashin akan membalas perbuatan kamu Pein" Teriak Hidan tapi malahan dapat death glear nya Pein buat nyuruh Hidan diam

"Gua ngantuk ni Pein boleh ya gua bobok lagi" Kisame ngeles sama Pein malahan gak dapat bobok melainkan di suruh belanja ke pasar

Dan Akhirnya Sasori dan Zetsu terbangun dari pingsan mereka yang tidak elite dan Konan sudah Bangun di sertai juga Kakuzu,Tobi uda diem karena mulutnya di isi dengan Lollipop rasa Baygon dan,Itachi lagi ngaca,Zetsu lagi nyiramin bunga,Kisame lagi duduk-duduk(ceritanya uda pulang dari pasar),Hidan lagi Pein lagi baca Majalah Bokep ,sedangkan Deidara nyisir rambut

Sangking Bosen baca majalah Bokep Pein langsung mengambil Toak Mesjid (Tambah : Hasil curian)

"WOOYYYY ! Main yukkk ! Guee booseennn !" Pein langsung teriak gaje dan anak buah akatsuki langsung menutup telinga mereka masing-masing karena Pein teriaknya terlalu kekencengan

"Main apa un ?" Deidara pun merasa antusias karena ia juga merasa bosan

"Main Kasti !" Teriak Konan yang antusias juga karena ia juga merasa bosen

"Mesti pakek pengeluaran gak? Kita gak ada pemukul ama bola lohh" Kakuzu mengingatkan karena takut istri-strinya (Baca : Uang-Uangnya) habis

"Main ABC" Teriak Hidan ketawa gaje

"Kekanakan" Sasori pun cuek bebek

"Main Engklek aja !" Zetsu kasih saran

"Main Salon-salonan aja"

"Kecewekan" Sasori pun cuek bebek (lagi)

"Tobi tau !" Teriak gaje

"Apa ?!" Tanya akatsuki kepada Tobi

"Petak Umpet"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"BAGUUUSSSS! " Teriak Kakuzu

"Boleh tuhhh " Pein kegirangan

"Gak ada pengeluaran lagi" Tambah Kakuzu

"Semua setuju gak kita main Petak umpet?" Tanya Pein bijaksana di sertai kepala dingin dan di balas dengan anggukkan mereka semua sebagai tanda setuju

"Ya uda kita hompipah yaa senpai-senpai" Teriak Tobi girang karena senang sarannya di terima oleh semua akatsuki

"Yang keluar banyak gak jaga yaaaa" Pein memberitahukan kepada seluruh akatsuki

Dan akhirnya mereka menyatukan 1 tangan mereka dan..

"Hompipah alaleyung gang breng !"

"Si Peee-iiinnn pake baju rombennggg !"

Hasilnya :

Pein : Hitam

Konan: Hitam

Tobi: Putih

Kakuzu:Hitam

Hidan:Putih

Zetzu:Putih

Sasori:Putih

Deidara:Hitam

Itachi:Putih

Kisame:Putih

Total : Putih: 6

Hitam: 4

"Yeeyyyy yang putih keluar ! Gak jaga dehhh " Tobi teriak gaje

Jadi Yang keluar/gak jaga : Tobi, Hidan,Zetsu,Sasori,Itachi,Kisame

"Oke tinggal 3 orang,yang sedikit jaga yaa" Pein memberitahukan lagi

"Hompipah aleliyung gambreennngggg !"

"Si Zetsu pake baju Rombengg !"

Hasil: Pein : Putih

Konan: Putih

Kakuzu: Hitam

"Yang jaga Kakuzu!" Konan teriak sambil meluk Pein,Pein nya keenakkan hahahha

"Ok cabut nomor dulu yaaaa" Pein angkat bicara

A/N : Yang gak tau cabut nomor akan di jelaskan di paling bawah :D

Kembali ke FIC

Kakuzu pun menghadap tembok dan Pein mngeluarkan 5 jarinya dan ia mencolek Kakuzu dengan jari jempol namun dengan tenaga lembut supaya dapat mengecoh Kakuzu untuk mendaptkan hitungan sedikit

"Udah" Pein selesai mencolek

Kakuzu memilih jari kelingking

"10" teriak Pein (sama artinya salah)

Kakuzu pun memilih jari manis

"20" teriak Pein lagi (1 jari sama dengan 10 hitungan jadi karena salah jadi totalnya 20 angka)

Kakuzu pun memilih jari tengah

"30" Pein teriak kegirangan (20+10 jadi 30 deh)

Kakuzu pun memilih jari telunjuk

"40" Pein teriak pake Toak Mesjid (30+10 jadi 40)

"Jawabannya ini" Pein Mengangkat jempolnya memperlihatkan jari jempolnya

"Jadi totalnya 50" (40+10 jadi 50)

"Oke sekarang Pelan atau lambat" tambah Pein lagi di sertai dengan cekikikan akatsuki yang lain

Lalu Kakuzu kembali ke posisinya (Menghadap Tembok gituuuuu) dan Pein pun menggunakan Pierching di hidungnya dan mendekatkan benda tersebut ke badan Kakuzu dan dengan cepat Pein segera berdiri ke posisi semula supaya tidak ketahuan.

"Yang mana?" Tanya Pein

Kakuzu pun memilih kerah akatsukinya Pein namun jawabannya salah

"Pelan Kakuzu selamat berhitung" ejek Pein di sertai tawaan para akatsuki yang lain

Kakuzu pun mulai berhitung dengan lambat

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

16

17

18

19

20

21

22

23

24

25

26

27

28

29

30

31

32

33

34

35

36

37

38

39

40

"Siap ya ! Siap atu tidak aku datang" Teriak Kakuzu setelah selesai berhitung dan langsung mencari mereka sebelum mereka mem-POM tempat di mana Kakuzu berhitung

Dimanakah mereka sembunyi ?

Saksikan aja di Next Chapter !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Gimana ? Gimana ?**

**Gaje ya ?**

**Gomen Reader senpai :(**

**Gomen juga kalo gak lucu**

**Ok akan Auhtor jelaskan cara bermain petak umpet di kalangan Auhtor :**

**Biasanya yang jaga akan mendapat perlakuan seperti Pein tadi bila tadi Kakuzu bisa memilih dengan benar berarti Kakuzu hanya menghitung ada berapa tangan yang dia salah pilih**

**Misalnya : Kakuzu memilih telunjuk (10 point) salah **

**Kakuzu memilih jempol**

**(10 point) benar**

**Jadi totalnya itu ada 20**

**Dan bila Kakuzu menjawab dengan benar di bagian cepat atau lambat**

**Misalnya : Bila Kakuzu memilih Pierching yang ada di hidung Pein Kakuzu akan menghitung dengan sangat cepat **

**Dan selebihnya lagi akan Michi-san bahas di Chapter berikutnya !**

**Jaaaaaa !**

**Kritik,Saran,dan Pujian #ngarep di terima sebesar-besarnya di sini :D**

**Jangan FLAME lohh ! Saya gak mau ada FLAME ! Kalo memank jelek sebaiknya kritik dan saran saya akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada sebesar lapangan sepak bola **

**Arigatou !**

**Hasegawa Michiyo Gled **


	2. Chapter 2

**Akatsuki Main Petak Umpet**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hai saya Update lgi nihhh :D**

**Mungkin kalian tidak tau POM itu apa dan saya akan menjelaskannya di paling bawah**

**Mau lanjut gak nihh !?**

**Kayaknya ini langsung pencarian seluruh anggota akatsuki dan menurut kalian mau orang lain jaga gak kalo gak langsung review ya :D**

**Ku tunggu review kalian !**

**Arigatou di review kalian sebelumnya**

**Saya merasa senang kalo ada yang bilang saya kreatif**

**Special Thanks To**

**Namikaze Mikaru (Yang bilang saya Keratif :D dan ini Update tan nya mau lanjut lagi gak ?)**

**Sasa Kaguya (Atas review nya :D maaf ya di Facebook Mania belum Update)**

**Semoga lucu**

**Langsung saja**

**Ini Menggunakan POV yaa**

**Warning : Lihat di Chapter 1**

**Selamanya milik Om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't Like Don't Read And Don't FLAME !**

**Happy Reading !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pein POV**

'Wahhh si Kakuzu udah Siap berhitung nihhhh' Bating Pein sambil mengintip Kakuzu 'Gua harus bisa POM nihhh,kalo gak gua bakal jaga' Tambah Pein dengan serius melihat posisi Kakuzu yang terlihat sedang mencari para aktsuki terlihat kebingungan

A/N : Pein ceritanya sembunyi di dalam tong sampah gedek yang ada tutup nya

Kembali ke FIC

**Pein POV END**

Kakuzu terlihat sedang mencari mereka semua dan ia melihat seseorang dengan segera ia mengejar dan tenyata adalah seekor kucing Hitam dan ia melihat Pein berlari ke arah tempat Kakuzu berhitunga dan "POOOMMMM !" Pein ketawa senang

Dan Pein BERHASIL

Dan masih tersisa 8 Orang lagi

**Konan POV**

'Kakuzu udah keluar nihh dan Beibh ku uda POM' batin Konan,terlihat Konan bersembunyi di balik pohon dan ia melihat Kakuzu melihat ke arah dirinya dan 'GAWAATTT' batin Konan teriak histeris

**Konan POV END**

Kakuzu melihat Konan dan langsung berlari di susul dengan Konan dan akhirnya Kakuzu "KONAN ! POMMM !" Teriak Kakuzu dan Konan histeris sedih

Dan Konan GAGAL !

Tersisa 7 orang lagi

**Kisame POV**

'Hahahaha si Kakuzu gak bakal nemuin gua ! Gua bakal jadi pemenang !' Batin Kisame teriak gaje

A/N : Kisame bersembunyi di air sungai dan karena berhubung Kisame itu ikan jadi-jadian yang sangat jelek *di samaheda Kisame* jadi dia sembunyi di sana dan berhubung Kakuzu gak bisa berenang #ngasal *di hajar Kakuzu* jadi kemungkinan besar Kakuzu gak bakl ke sungai,Pintar juga kamu Kisame gak sia-sa Michi san ajarin kamu yang begok ini *di hajar Kisame* *again*

Ok Lanjut ke Fic lagi

'Lebih seru kalo aku terakhir POM'Batin Kakuzu

**Kisame POV END**

Kakuzu mencari-cari lagi kemungkinan besar targetnya Sasori dan ia melihat ke atas pohon di sebelah markas akatsuki dan ia melihat Sasori yang duduk gaje di atas ranting pohon dan Kakuzu pun langsung teriak dan berlari ke arah tempat berhitung dan berteriak "SASORI ! POOMMMMM !" Teriak Kakuzu penuh kemenangan "Nenek Chiyoo aku kalahhhhhhhh ! TIIDDAAKKK !" Teriak Sasori dengan lebaynyaaa *di hajar Sasori karena di fitnah* "SUNGGUHHH TERRLLAALLUUU" Sasori bicara dengan gaya pengdanggut terkenal Haji Rhoma Irama

Dan Sasori GAGAL !

Tersisa 6 lain lagi dan terlihat sudah 2 orang yang gagal dan 1 orang berhasil.

"Tenang aja Biebh,kan masih ada cabut nomor lagi" terlihat Pein menghibur Konan yang sedari merasa kecewa dan sedikit berlinang air mata. "Ehhh,gua lapar Konan masakin kita makanan yuukk selagi Kakuzu belum nemuin mereka semua,kan setidaknya kita mengganjal perut" Saran Sasori yang sekarang sudah tidak lagi kecewa karena gagal

"Bener juga kata Sasori Beibhh,Masak donk kami lapar" melas Pein di sertai dengan anggukkan Konan dan merka bertiga pun ke dapur untuk memasak

A/N : Di sini juga akan menceritakan kejadian lucu ketika mereka memasak jadi Gomen kalau keluar dari cerita habisnya tkutnya ketika mereka bermain ceritanya menjadi pendek ;D

**Di Dapur**

Terlihat Sasori,Pein yang mulai mengambil peralatan masak (karena terpaksa di suruh Konan untuk membantu dirinya)

Sasori,Konan,dan Pein akan memasak NASGOR SpeciTrioMacan (Nasi Goreng Special Trio Macan)

"Nahhh,bahan-bahannya apa aja nih Beibhhhh" tanya Pein yang mau ngeluarin bahan-bahannya

"Sasori ambil nasi di kulkas yaaa terus di kukus bisa panas" perintah Konan kepada Sasori dan sasori segera mengambil nasi dingin tersebut dan memanaskannya menggunakan rice cooker

"Beibhh,kamu ambil kecap manis,garam sosis,bakso,dan daging yaaa" Perintah Konan lagi kepada Pein dan dengan segera Pein mengambil kecap manis dan garam di meja makan dan Pein pun memberikannya kepada Konan lalu ia pun kembali ke kulkas untuk mengambil sosis,bakso,dan daging dan dengan segera memberikan kepada Konan mengambil Tempat untuk memotong daging (Yang dari kayu itu bulet" kalo gak tau liat di tempat orang jual daging) dan mencingcangnya dengan kekuatan FULL OF POWER (Korban Iklan Fruitamin)

JIAAATTT BBRRAAKK BBRRUUKK BBRREEKK BBRRUUEEEKKEEETTTEEEEKKKKKKK 

Dan akhirnya daging-daging yang malang itu pun menjadi potongan kecil-kecil dan lalu Konan mengambil bakso dan sosis dan dengan segera memotongnya dengan membentuk bulatan.

"Beibh ambil bawang putih yaa" Perintah Konan lagi kepada Pein dan dengan segera Pein mengambilkannya kepada Konan dan Sasori hanya berdiri sambil melihat apa yang di lakukan Konan menggepengkan bawang tersebut dan mencingcangkannya lalu memisahkan semua bahan-bahannya .

"Sasori,kamu uda panasin nasinya kan ?" Tanya Konan di sertai dengan anggukkan Sasori dan Sasori pun dengan langsung mengeluarkan nasi yang panas tersebut dan meletakkannya di meja dapur dan dengan segera Konan memanaskan kuali nya terlebih dahulu dan menuangkan sedikit minyak dan memasukkan nasi putih tersebut dan menuangkan kecap manis dan segera Konan mengaduk-ngaduk nasi tersebut dan Konan segera mematikannya.

"Lohhhh,kok di matiin Beibh ? Sosis,bakso dan dagingnya kok belum di masukin?" Tanya Pein heran dan ternyata Sasori pun heran juga

"Itulah masalahnyaaa Sosis,daging dan bakso nya belum di goreng" jelas Konan dan di sertai dengan pengertian dari mereka berdua

"Sasori kamu ambil kuali yang kecil itu dan langsung kami goreng yaaa" Suruh Konan kepada Sasori dan langsung Sasori mengambil kuali kecil dan menggorengnya di sumbu panas yang satu lagi belum di gunakan dan dengan segera memanaskannya dan menuangkan se perempat minyak dan ketika sudah panas Sasori segera menggoreng Sosis,bakso,dan daging tersebut dan setelah selesai Sasori meniriskan bahan-bahan tersebut ke piring dan segera memberikannya ke Konan dan dengan segera Konan melanjutkan acara masak-memasaknya dan setelah selesai Konan membagi-bagikan Nasgor SpeciTrioMacan dengan rata dan Sasori,Konan,dan Pein melahapnya dengan sangat rakus dan dengan sangat tidak elite

Kembali Ke Kakuzu

Kakuzu sudah mem POM Hidan,Deidara,dan Zetsu

Sedangkan Yang berhasil Kisame,Tobi dan Itachi

Bagaimana Caritanya ?

Inilah FlashBacknya

**FlashBack ON**

Terlihat Kakuzu yang sedang mencari 6 orang lagi dan Kakuzu menemukan seseorang yang sedang berada di balik pohon dan ternyata Zetsu

"Haii Zetsu" Kakuzu senyum-senyum gaje dan langsung berlalri ke tempat arah berhitung dan

"ZETSU ! POMMM !" Zetsu pun terlihat lemas dan dengan segera langsung masuk ke markas

Lalu Kakuzu pun melihat ke atas dan ia melihat Deidara terbang dengan burung besar miliknya dan dengan segera Kakuzu mem POM Deidara

'Hampir saja' Batin yang terlihat kecewa langsung mendarat ke tanah kembali dan masuk ke markas aktsuki dengan kesalnya

Ketika Kakuzu pergi mencari lagi Kakuzu melihat Tobi dan Itachi yang sudah POM tersebut berteriak Kakuzu tidak mem POM mereka ? Karena Kakuzu sudah jauh sedangkan jarak mereka dengan tempat berhitung benar-benar dekat sekali dan tinggal tersisa Zetsu dan Kisame Zetsu mencari Hidan namun sayang Kisame sudah memPOM di tempat berhitung dan Hidan terlihat bersembunyi di batu kecil *bodohnya engkau Hidan* seperti mendapatkan emas Kakuzu segera berlari ke tempat berhitung dan memPOM Hidan dan berakhirlah permainan tersebut

**FlashBack OFF**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Telah terkumpul semua akatsuki dan mereka akan melakukan cabut nomor

A/N: Yang gak tau akan di jeleaskan di paling bawah :D

Terlihat mereka semua berbaris rapi dan Kakuzu menghadap tembok dan berhitung 1-3 dan dengan cepat para akatsuki mengacak-acak barisan mereka

Yang sebelumnya

Konan

Pein

Hidan

Tobi

Itachi

Kisame

Zetsu

Deidara

Sasori

Menjadi:

Pein

Deidara

Itachi

Sasori

Tobi

Kisame

Konan

Hidan

Zetsu

"Nomor..."

**TBC**

**Gimana ? Gimana ?**

**Masih gak lucu yaa ?**

**Masih mau di lanjutin gak ?**

**Ok Auhtor bakal menjelaskan kepada kalian maksud dari POM tersebut **

**Begini... (Eehhhemmm) Reader: cepetannn Michi-san: iyyaa iyyyaa**

**Pom itu maksudnya ia berhasil tidak di temukan dan bila kita berhasil memPOM kita tidak bisa jaga lagi tapi itu untuk 1 kali permainan saja**

**Dan Cabut Nomor bila sudah selesai maksudnya mencari pengganti yang jaga itu (Itu berlaku untuk yang tidak berhasil memPOM di tempat berhitung) jadi bila yang tadi Di POM sama yang Jaga dan kepilih dia yang bakal ngegantiin yang jaga tapi kalo misalnya pilihannya ke yang selamat mereka akan mendapatkan kesempatan 3x dan bila misalnya yang jaga memilih terus yang selamat selama 3x malahan yang salah plih jaga lgi dehh**

**Gtuuu**

**Saya gak bisa jelesin bnyk-bnyk takutnya bingung**

**MIND TO R n R**

**Kritik,saran dan pujian #ngarep di terima sebesar lapangan sepak bola dan aku harap Tidak FLAME !**

**Kalo memank tidak suka sebaiknya memberi kritik dan saran yang baik bukan malah dengan menghina**

**Thanks before :D**

**Hasegawa Michiyo Gled **


	3. Chapter 3 Last Chapter

**Akatsuki Main Petak Umpet**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hai Hai !**

**Meet me Again with Hasegawa Michiyo Gled :D **

**Akhirnya update lagiii \(^-^)/**

**Gomen yaa lama Update :D**

**Meskipun sedikit update aku berusaha buat update terus karena aku mau ceritanya benar-benar TAMAT**

**Ingat ! T-A-M-A-T !**

**Ok !**

**Langsung saja !**

**Happy Reading !**

**Warning : (Baca aja di Chap 1 :D gak mungkin reader senpai langsung masuk ke Chap ini) (Gomen kalo saya malas,habis saya buatnya di BB)**

**Thanks To :**

** 4ever (sankyuuu atas review muu ! Tenang ! Sekarang aku update !Jadi malu pas kamu bilang hasil dari kerja michi-san bagus #terbangmelayang *ehh malah jatuh* kamu juga bilang humor nya kerasa,padahal gak kerasa lohh menurut Michi-san)**

**Namikaze Mikaru (maaf kalo ada salah penulisan nama.. Saya hanya mengingat nama yang meriview) hehehe ( ini sudah update... Happy reading...)**

**Ok lupakan saya yang gila bin bacot bacitcot ini**

**Happy Reading !**

**Don't LIKE Don't READ and NO FLAME !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Barisan sebelumnya !

Konan

Pein

Hidan

Tobi

Itachi

Kisame

Zetsu

Deidara

Sasori

Menjadi:

Pein

Deidara

Itachi

Sasori

Tobi

Kisame

Konan

Hidan

Zetsu

"Nomor..."

"Terakhir !" Teriak Kakuzu gaje dan dengan segera mebalikkan badan dan melihat siapa yang terakhir dan ternyataaa yangg jaga adalahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh *Reader senpai : Kepanjangan tauuuu !* *Michi-san : Gomen-ne Reader senpai #bungkukbungkuk*

Kakuzu !

Dengan segera Pein ambil alih untuk cabut nomor *lagi*

Dan dengan segera Pein menggunakan jari tengahnya (biasaaa orang hentainisme,bokepnisme memang selalu begitu maklumin aja yaaaa) *di hajar Pein* dan mencolekkannya ke badan Zetsu yang sudah membalikkan badan ke tembok dengan kekuatan SUPER DUPER TRIPLEE DUAPERR (ehhh kok hampir sama kayak diaper yaa? Ya sutralahh kita lanjutkan lgiiii) dengan segera Pein langsung memperlihatkan 5 jarinya untuk di pilih (yang pastinya Jempol,telunjuk,tengah,manis,dan gak tau sungguh TERLALUUUUU #gayaRhomaIrama)

Dan akhirnya pilihan pertama pada Zetsu adalah

Jempol "10" Pein teriak girang

Zetsu pun memilih jari kelingking "20" Pein makin girang gaje dan Konan lngsung makin ilfeel sama Pein yang maha Lebay,bokepnisme,hentainisme,dan begoknisme *di tabok Pein*

Lalu dengan segera Zetsu memilih jari manis "30" Pein teriak gaje dan Zetsu makin kesal dan pilihan terakhir Pein adalah jari tengah "40" Pein ngomong dengan lemas di sertai wajah sedih di muka para akatsuki Pein pun melanjutkan permainannya lagi yaitu cabut nomor (cepat atau lambat)

"Udah udah biar Tobi si anak baik aja yang buat" Tobi teriak gaje dan dengan segera Tobi menggantikan Tobi menggubakan Topengnya dengan sangat lembut-lembuuttt sekaliiiiii.

"Ok Zetsu-senpai,uda selesai ayo yang mana?" Tanya Tobi

Dengan malas Zetsu memilih topeng Tobi dan

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kaburrrrrr" teriak semua Akatsuki minus Zetsu,Zetsu yang menyadari bahwa pilihannya benar segera menghitung

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20,21,22,23,24,25,26,27,28,29,30,31,32,33,34,35,36,37,38,39,40

"Siap atau tidak aku datang!" Teriak Zetsu

**Di Waktu Yang Sama**

**Tobi POV**

Wahhh..Si Zetsu senpai uda siap ngitung..cepet amettt...' Batin Tobi sambil bersembunyi di dapur akatsuki 'kalo Tobi sembunyi di sini, pasti gak bakal ketemu..hiihihihi' batin Tobi lgi sambil ketawa gaje..

'OK ! Kali ini harus bisa POM lagi ! Ganbatte !' Batin Tobi yang sudah ancang-ancang untuk mulai berlari..

Tapi...

"DUARRRR"

"TOBI POMMMMMMMM" teriak Zetsu sambil ketawa full kemenangan

"Kok senpai bisa tahu Tobi sembunyi di sini?" Tanya Tobi dengan penasaran

"Ya iya donggg... Kan lu tau kalo gua bisa ngerasain kalian semua ada dimana... Lo juga tau kan.. Kalo gue itu bisa ngusep ke tanah..." Jelas Zetsu

"Huuuwwweeeeeeeeeeeee... Tobi kalahhhhhhh" nangis Tobi setelah mendengar penjelasan Zetsu

**TOBI : Gagal**

**Tobi POV END**

**Itachi POV**

'Si Tobi uda kenak "POM" ni sama si Zetsu, kali ini gak boleh kalahhh' batin Itachi sambil nyemangatin diri.

Ada yang tau Itachi sembunyi dimana ?

Mari kita cari tau

'Aduhhh udah panas,sumpek, baukk lagi..' Batin Itachi pengap-pengap, dan ternyata Itachi sembunyi di LEMARI

Tiba-Tiba

Sumber cahaya pun masuk sedikit demi sedikit ke lemari Itachi..

"Hai Itachi..."

Dengan segera Itachi pun berlari mengejar seseorang yang memanggil namanya tersebut dan itulah Zetsu. Dengan kecepatan Full OF POWER Itachi mengejar namun..malang tak dapat di hindar ternyata ITACHI GAGAL !

"Aku kalah" Itachi ngomong sambil lemas tak bertulang (?)

"Hahahahahah" Terdengar juga tawa si Zetsu

**Itachi : GAGAL**

**Itachi POV END**

**KONAN AND PEIN POV**

"Beibh...jadi gmna ni?" Tanyak Konan dengan suara yag benar-benar keras tiada tara

"STTTTT, nanti ketahuan gmna?" Balas Pein

"EEEHHHEEEEMMMMMM"

Terlihat Konan dan Pein terdiam mematung, dengan segera Zetsu berlari ke tempat berhitung dan mem POM mereka berdua.

Memang mereka sembunyi dimana?

Balik Pohon dekat Rumah AKATSUKI

#PPLLLAAAKKKK

Konan dan Pein terlihat terduduk dengan tidak elegan.

**KONAN AND PEIN : GAGAL GAGAL !**

**Konan Pein POV END**

**Sasori and Deidara POV**

'Ketahuan gak yaaa' terlihat Deidara mengomel-ngomel tak jelas.

"..." Sasori hanya berdiam diri sambil mengintip-ngintip ke arah Zetsu, dan juga terlihat Zetsu yang pergi ke arah berlawanan dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Mereka bertiga sembunyi di mana sih?

Di..

Di..

Di..

(Reader: Lama oii !)

(Michi-san: ok ok, Gomen..)

Di...

Atas Pohon...

'Ayo lari' bisik Sasori mengkomando Deidara.

Dengan seketika mereka ... Suatu kecelakaan terjadi dengan sangat tidak elite dan elegan.

"JDDUUAAKKK"

"BBRREETTTT"

"BOOOAAAMM"

Terlihat Deidara yang dengan tidak sengaja menginjak kulit pisang dan terjatuh di susul juga dengan yang di belakang Deidara.

"Aduhhhhhh.. Sakit un" terlihat Deidara meringis kesakitan

"Sakitttttt" Sasori berbisik menahan rasa sakit di pantatnya.

"EEHHEEEMMMM"

Kembali terdengar suara dehaman yang tidak ingin di jumpai oleh mereka berdua.

"Lari DEI!" Teriak Sasori memberi aba-aba dan dengan segera mereka berlari, malang tak dapat di hindar mereka GAGAL "POM" di tempat berhitung. Ternyata Zetsu sudah duluan sampai dan mem"POM" mereka berdua di tempat berhitung.

**SASORI and DEIDARA : GAGAL**

**Sasori and Deidara POV OFF**

**Kisame POV**

'Ketahuan gak ya' batin Kisame sambil melihat ke kanan dan kiri

Memang Kisame sembunyi dimana?

Well, dia bukan bersembunyi tapi.. Dia menyamar menjadi seorang banci.

"Hai Kisame" sapa seseorang yang ternyata Zetsu dan dengan segera Zestu ke tempat berhitung dan mem"POM" Kisame yang juga turut mengejar Zetsu namun sayang Kisame GAGAL!

"Kok lo bisa tau gue sih" tanya Kisame

"Helloooo, Kisame... Lo begok ato apa sih? Lo tau kan di geng kita yang cewek cuman Konan aja, Lagi pula lo pake baju Konan kan?"

"..." Kisame pun tidak membalas ucapan Zetsu yang menyudutkan dirinya

**KISAME: GAGAL**

**Kisame POV END**

**Kakuzu and Hidan POV**

'Semoga aku menang...' Batin Kakuzu sambil keringatan

'Bisa selamat gak ya?' Batin Hidan

'Lindungi aku Dewa Jashin' Batin Hidan kembali sambil berdoa-doa gaje

Namun...

Sangking bodohnya mereka malah bersembunyi di dekat tempat berhitung dan juga mereka jelas-jelas terlihat oleh Zetsu

"HIDAN ! KAKUZUU ! POM POM !" Teriak Zetsu dan seketika mereka berdua lemas.

**HIDAN and KAKUZU : GAGAL GAGAL **

**Hidan and Kakuzu POV END**

"Akhirnya.. Selesai juga! OKKK ! Semua ayo cabut nomor !" Teriak Zetsu dengan riang.

Dengan segera mereka mengacak-acak barisan mereka

Barisan Sebelumnya !

Pein

Konan

Itachi

Kakuzu

Tobi

Deidara

Hidan

Sasori

Kisame

Barisan Sekarang !

Itachi

Pein

Deidara

Konan

Sasori

Tobi

Kakuzu

Kisame

Hidan

"Nomooorrrrrrrrrrrr..."

"DUUAAA !"

Semua melihat ke arah Itachi.

"TIIIDDDAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Teriak Itachi

**THE END**

**Tambahan:**

"TIIIDDDAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Teriak Itachi

**Di Konoha**

"Nar...suara siapa tuh?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menutup telinganya rapat-rapat

"Suara aniki lu kali..." Cibir Naruto

"Gilaaa suaranya bikin orang hanyut masuk peti aja" Cerocos Sasuke.

**THE STORY IS REALLY END !**

**Yeeeyyyyy ! Ceritanya selesai...**

**Terima kasih sudah menunggu akan hadirnya fic aneh dan gaje ini...**

**Karena saya kelas 9 SMP jadi saya agak sulit untuk update..**

**Gomen yaaaaa TwT**

**Kita ketemu lagi di fic lainnya !**

**Kalo mau tau tentang aku**

**Langsung saja...**

**Twitter: Gled_Ulzzang**

**Facebook: Gladys Zhou**

**PIN BB : (Yang pake BB ya :D ;) ) 2801d79c**

**[Hasegawa Michiyo Gled]**

**M**

**I**

**N**

**D**

**T**

**O**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
